villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek)
Rumpelstiltskin is the final antagonist of the Shrek film series. He was a minor antagonist in Shrek the Third, and the main antagonist of Shrek Forever After. He is completely different from the fairytale character of the same name. His actual name seems to be "Rumpel Stiltskin", as he was often called "Rumpel" and "Mr. Stiltskin" throughout the film. He was voiced by Conrad Vernon in Shrek the Third and by Walt Dohrn in Shrek Forever After. Personality Rumpelstiltskin can be easily described as a ill-tempered, manipulative, traitorous and power-hungry con artist. He will do anything to gain power, as he would even lie to Fiona's parents to get to their throne. He also throws a fit of rage after learning that Shrek rescued the Princess and the King ripped up the contract. Rumplestiltskin is also somewhat compassionate for those even considered his "friends" mainly the witches. However, he does treat his large goose Fifi rather well as he even has his servants give his goose the "royal treatment". He is also a charismatic and comedic villain, as he has a good sense of humor. Biography Beginnings Rumpelstilskin become a deal maker thanks to the recommendation of Re Mida and adopted a pet goose named Fifi who Rumpel always love. Since the beginning he was known for being evil, cruel and manipulative. Shrek The Third Rumpel debuted in Shrek The Third as a villain that Prince Charming recruits. ''Shrek Forever After'' Rumpel returned in Shrek Forever After, where he is the main antagonist and the owner of a giant goose named Fifi. In the opening scene of the film set during the events of the first film, he is about to get the King and Queen sign away the kingdom of Far Far Away to him to free Princess Fiona (despite their deal with Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother), but at the last minute they are informed that she has already been saved by Shrek (in accordance with his and Donkey's own deal with Lord Farquaad). Because of this, Rumpelstiltskin hates and envies Shrek and wishes he was never born. Later, after the events of the first three films, Rumpel discovered Shrek is feeling frustrated that he is no longer feared as an ogre during his kids' birthday party. Rumpel later gives Shrek a ride in his carriage and then tricks him into signing a paper that will let him be a real ogre like he used to be for a day in exchange for one other day from his past being erased, specifically a day he doesn't remember. However, the day in question was actually the day Shrek was born, meaning he never existed and Rumpelstiltskin became the ruler of Far Far Away and terrorizes the people with an army of witches that hunt ogres. He has also enslaved some of Shrek's friends. When Shrek is brought to the castle, he demands that Rumpel explain what he has done. Rumpel makes Shrek realize that he tricked him into erasing his own existence before then revealing that when the 24 hours of the day are up, the results of the deal will become permanent and Shrek will fade into non-existence forever. Rumpel got his witches to attack Shrek, but the ogre managed to escape the castle with Donkey, who is one of Rumpel's slaves. Later Shrek and Donkey learn that the contract will become void and Shrek will be saved if he and Fiona kiss before it's too late and later find Fiona with an ogre resistance, Rumpel tells his witches that they must bring Shrek back soon he can't get his life back. He hires the Pied Piper to bring Shrek back to the castle with the other ogres. After Piper tells Rumpel that he failed to bring Shrek back, but captured all the other ogres, As a last resort, Rumple offers a new deal, the "Deal of a Lifetime" as he calls it to whoever turns Shrek in. After a warrior Gingy tells Shrek about this, Shrek turns himself in to get this deal, and in return, Shrek has Rumple free all the other ogres. Rumple then has Shrek locked in a dungeon. Shrek is surprised to see Fiona locked up there too, however Rumpel explains that Fiona is a princess by day, and therefore not completely an ogre. It is revealed that Rumpel will have Shrek and Fiona fed to Dragon (whom has never met Shrek and is now a villain like in the original film), but Donkey, a fat Puss In Boots, and the ogres arrive and fight Rumpelstiltskin and his witches, Rumple tries to escape on Fifi but Shrek and Fiona, having defeated Dragon, pull her down and defeat Rumple. By this time, the 24 hours are up and Shrek is starting to disappear. Fiona (who now loves Shrek) kisses him before he vanishes completely into oblivion. Thus, Rumpelstiltskin's world falls apart and Rumple is left to float on the yellow void that torns his world apart likely to his death. However, thanks to Fiona's kiss of true love to Shrek, everything is restored to normal, including both Shrek and Rumpel, who are alive once more. Rumple is last seen being held prisoner at the aftermath party before the credits, and Fiona kills Fifi by making her explode by singing a high note (similar to the blue bird scene in the first Shrek film). Rumpelstiltskin is also being tormented by the Pied Piper, being forced to dance in his cage. ''Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular'' In Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular, Rumpelstiltskin is shown to still be imprisoned in a cage at the swamp, he try to convince Donkey to free him by his cage but fail. Rumpelstilskin is later seen receiving coal for Christmas. It's unknown if Rumpelstilskin ever escaped from the cage. ''Thriller Night'' Despite the fact that he didn't die in Shrek 4, Rumpelstiltskin appears as a zombie in the short Thriller Night. However, given that this was Shrek's dream, his death didn't actually happened, apparently. Soundtrack In the Shrek Forever After soundtrack, which has a story and apparently takes place after the events of the movie, we learn that Rumpelstiltskin now hosts a popular radio show. It's unknown if Rumpelstiltskin has escaped due to this but it isn't likely because if he had escaped he would have most likely seek revenge on Shrek, though it could be possible too that he has supressed his feelings towards Shrek and has reformed for good. Gallery Rumpel's Carriage.jpg|Rumplestiltskin's carriage. Rumpelstiltskin's Carriage.jpg King Rumple's Palace.jpg|King Rumplestiltskin's palace. King Rumpelstiltskin's Palace.jpg King Rumpelstiltskin.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin as King of Far Far Away. Rumpelstiltskin's angry stare.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's breakdown. Rumpel credits.png|Rumpel's defeat as he's locked in a cage and forced to dance to the Piper's music. Rumpel-Zombie.png|Rumpelstiltskin in Thriller Night King Rumpel.jpg|King Rumpel -29 Shrek 4 DVD 1.png|Rumpelstiltskin on the Shrek Forever After DVD. Rumpel Stiltskin from Shrek the Third.jpeg|Rumple from Shrek the Third. Trivia *Rumpelstiltskin is the most comical villain (despite have much serious moments) of the Shrek's film series. Despite this, he is considered as the most evil villain of the entire series, as he was willing to resort to murder since the beginning to achieve his goals (though the film actually features Rumpel killing the Kings of Far, Far Away in the alternate world, it's assumed that the same ordeal would have happened in the real world had the messenger arrived a bit late). He was even willing to kill those who inferred on his plans, like Shrek and Fiona's Ogre Army. Lord Farquaad, the Fairy Godmother and Prince Charming, the main antagonists of the first three films, never resorted to murder until the last instance. *Paul McCartney, David Morrissey, and Tom Cruise were all rumored to voice Rumpelstiltskin many times. *Rumpelstiltskin shares similarities with each one of the main antagonists of the first three Shrek movies. **He is short and rules an empire with an iron fist (in an alternate universe) like Lord Farquaad, the main antagonist of the first movie. **Rumpelstiltskin has magical powers and had a business that helped characters alter their fates like the Fairy Godmother, the main antagonist of the second movie. **Rumpelstiltskin had his life ruined by Shrek the rescue of Princess Fiona, like Prince Charming, the main antagonist of the third film. *Rumpelstiltskin is the only main antagonist in a Shrek film who is known to survive in the movie where he was the main antagonist, although it is unknown if Prince Charming is still alive or not. *He is the only one of the four main villains to appear as a villain in a fairytale. Prince Charming and the Fairy Godmother are usually good in fairytales (which precisely explains why all the fairytale villains deemed Prince Charming unacceptable to their Poison Apple Club before he managed to rally them), and Lord Farquaad is an original character to Shrek. *Rumpelstiltskin's original design was a man with a rat face and tail. *It is possible that Rumpelstiltskin's name is actually two words; Rumpel Stiltskin. This is supported by many characters abbreviating his name "Rumpel" or "Stiltskin". *Rumpelstiltskin is the first main antagonist of the fourth film of the computer-animated film series, followed by Captain Gutt in the 2012 computer-animated 20th Century Fox feature film Ice Age: Continental Drift and by Gabby Gabby in the 2019 computer-animated Pixar feature film Toy Story 4. *It's unknown if Rumpelstiltskin from Shrek The Third and Shrek Forever After are the same person, it's unlikely. *Considering that Rumpel was left alive at the end of Shrek Forever After, it's completely unknown if Rumpelstiltskin will return for revenge in the upcoming Shrek 5. It should be noted that Walt Dohrn, Rumpel's voice actor, has expressed interest along Mike Mitchell (director of Shrek Forever After) to direct the fifth film. However, it's unlikely that this will be the case, as screenwriter Michael McCullers has confirmed that he is intending to reinvent the series with the fifth film. Even if Rumpel survived, it's highly suspected that for his actions he was either sent to the dungeons of the Far, Far Away or exiled from the kingdom, so he does not pose a threat anymore. Navigation Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Con Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Envious Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Gamblers Category:Ringmasters Category:Psychopath Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Slaver Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Arena Masters Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Monarchs Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Pimps Category:Betrayed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Totalitarians Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers